El mejor sabor
by Lovescarlet
Summary: Un juego, el mejor sabor.


El mejor sabor.

_**Borré sin querer esta historia pero ya la volví a subir También borré "Mírame, mírate", la tengo que volver a escribir, porque la había escrito en mi cuaderno, por lo tanto no la tengo guardada en mi notebook. Ni bien la reescriba la subo :D**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, le pertenece a Dan Schnneider y a Nickelodeon.**_

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde. En el apartamento de los hermanos Shay, se encontraban Sam y Freddie. Carly había salido con uno de los tantos chicos que le gustaban, y Spencer había ido a buscar materiales al basurero para una nueva escultura.

Los chicos se encontraban viendo la televisión, sentados en el sofá de la sala.

-Oye, Fredtonto, estoy aburrida- Soltó la rubia de repente.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó totalmente desinteresado, sin despegar la vista de la TV. Pero, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y miró a Sam molesto.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?- Preguntó, enojado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Por no prestarme atención, Freducho.- Le respondió ella con simpleza.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó resignado.

-¡Y yo que sé!- Dijo Sam- Tú eres el ñoño aquí.-

-Bien… ¿Jugamos a algo?- Dijo Freddie.

-¿Jugar? ¿Enserio?- Le respondió, en forma de burla, Sam.

-Sam… vamos, conozco un juego que te gustará.- Le dijo.

-Bien, pero sólo porque estoy aburrida, en una habitación con un nerd que no se le ocurre otra cosa más que "jugar".- Dijo ella, haciendo burla en la última palabra.

El castaño la miró mal y luego sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, un pañuelo morado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con eso, tonto?- Preguntó Sam, observando lo que tenía el chico.

-Sólo ven… - Agarró a Sam del brazo y la llevó hasta el refrigerador.

-Bien, te taparé los ojos con esto- Dijo, señalando el pañuelo morado, que estaba en sus manos- luego, te daré distintas cosas que hay en el refrigerador, tú lo probarás y tienes que adivinar qué es.

-Es bueno sólo en la parte en la que debo comer… lo demás… está de sobra. – Le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Freddie rodó los ojos y le colocó el pañuelo a Sam.

FREDDIE POV'S:

Estaba esperando que Sam dijera que estaba aburrida. Tenía todo planeado. ¿No entienden, cierto? Verán, desde hace tiempo, me gusta Sam. Sí, me gusta, tardé muchísimo en aceptarlo, pero… lo hice.

Le coloqué el pañuelo, o venda, en los ojos, para después confirmar que no veía nada. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué un trozo de tocino. Obviamente, lo iba a adivinar.

-Toma- Le dije, ella estiró su mano y lo agarró, antes de llevarlo a su boca, me dijo lo que era.

-Freddo, esto es demasiado fácil. Es obvio que es tocino. Busca algo más difícil.

-Bien- Le respondí tranquilamente, todo entraba en mi plan.

Nuevamente abrí el refrigerador, pero esta vez, saqué unas frutillas. Tomé una, y se la di. Ella la probó.

-Frutilla, Freddie.- Dijo - ¡Dije que quería algo más complicado, no más fácil!- Ahora sí.

-Si eso quieres.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a su rostro, miré sus labios, los que hace mucho quería probar. Y hoy, por fin, lo haría. Tenía miedo por lo que Sam pudiera hacerme luego, pero las ganas de besarla eran más (mucho más) fuertes.

-¿Freddie? ¿Sigues vivo?- Me preguntó. Entonces, tomé con mis manos su rostro. Ella se tensó, no se movía. Al parecer la sorprendí… esa era mi intención.

-Esto no lo adivinarás tan fácil. – Me acerqué más a sus labios y los rocé. Me quedé unos segundos así, esperando alguna reacción asesina de parte de Sam. Pero ella no se movió, no sabía si era por la impresión, o porque no quería hacerlo. Entonces, lo hice. Plasmé mis labios contra los suyos. Si Sam antes no se movía, ahora ni respiraba.

Acaricié su cabello y ella pareció reaccionar, pero no como yo pensé… ella me respondió el beso. Paso sus brazos por mi cuello y yo abracé su cintura con los míos. Abrí mi boca para profundizar el beso, y ella no se negó.

Sus labios sabían a frutilla, seguro por la que yo le había dado a probar antes. El beso duró veinte segundos, aproximadamente. Me separé lentamente de sus labios, pero no solté su cintura, ni alejé mucho mi rostro del de ella. Ella se soltó para sacarse la venda de los ojos.

-¿Y? ¿Adivinaste el sabor? – Le pregunté para luego mirarla a los ojos y perderme en ellos.

-Claro, el mejor sabor – Me respondió, sonriendo.

Yo sonreí, y volví a besarla.


End file.
